Coming Home : A Glee Fanfiction
by IamCVB
Summary: Summary: One-shot for the Klaine Wedding Mini-Bang Challenge, prompt by r u ok annie: I'd love some Cooper. There should be some fluff involved. It should take place sometime during the reception. It should focus mostly on Klaine. Not too much angst, if any.


**Title:** Coming Home

**Author:** cissy-v-black  
**Pairing**: Kurt&Blaine

**Rating**: K

**Summary**: One-shot for the Klaine Wedding Mini-Bang Challenge, prompt by r_u_ok_annie: I'd love some Cooper. There should be some fluff involved. It should take place sometime during the reception. It should focus mostly on Klaine. Not too much angst, if any.

_Let you put your hands on me,_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight._

The last musical notes to _Teenage Dream_ echoed through the crowded room and everyone rose from their chairs to clap Blaine's performance, while Kurt could do nothing but cry.

His _since-thirty-minutes-ago-_husband had just finished playing their song to their guests and, as usual, he had been gold-star brilliant.

"Why are you crying? He wasn't _that_ bad!" Cooper came behind his brother-in-law and petted his shoulder.

"Oh, shut up, Cooper." Kurt said, crying and laughing at the same time, he wasn't so happy since a doctor said his father's cancer was in remission.

Blaine approached the table and hugged his husband. "You liked that?"

"I loved it!" Kurt said between sobs "I love you."

"Well, I should probably get out before I get cavities." Cooper rose from the table, circled the couple and hit Blaine's ass and started running before his brother could catch him "Get up on that, Bee!" He said loudly and the whole room broke in laughter and some voices even echoed the eldest Anderson's words.

"_Oh my god_!" Blaine covered his face with his hands while Kurt just kept laughing by his side, his sobs now almost gone.

"Let him be..." Kurt put his arms around his husband's neck and looked around; everyone had now returned to their own conversations "Besides, I will like it very much when you get up on this." He said with a naughty smile.

"Uh, is that a proposal, Mr. Hummel-Anderson?"

"Would _you_ like it to be a proposal?" Blaine raised an eyebrow with a cocky smile and kissed his husband's lips.

When they parted, Kurt pulled him by the hand to the nearest window. The sky was dark, star-filled and the Moon was full. Kurt knew it was silly but, for him, it was like the Universe was giving them its approval.

After they graduated Blaine was accepted in NYU and moved to the Hummel-Berry-Lopez household. At first, he and Blaine were just friends but, after some time, the inevitable happened.

Three years (_and some friendly hook-ups__)_ after they moved in together there was a night when they were both alone, at home, and drunk.

With nostalgia kicking in, Blaine told Kurt he had planned to marry him, he had even gotten a ring and all and He still kept it with him, just in case.

Kurt loved Blaine, he never stopped loving him, and, in his drunken haze, he just couldn't choose his reason over his feeling anymore, it was psychological suicide.

So, they started dating again and it only took one year for Blaine to get that ring out of his drawer, take Kurt to dinner with him on the very well decorated rooftop of their building and ask him to marry him. _"One day, many years ago, I dreamed of something like this. But you were singing _Come What May _to me. And I joined after you. It was a very beautiful fantasy." "It doesn't need to be a fantasy"_, and, with that, Blaine sung _Come What May_ and Kurt followed him, and, sometimes, they would change the lyrics or say the chorus multiple times, just sitting on a blanket that Blaine had brought for them, and looking at the sky, or into each other's eyes, the difference wasn't really big, after all.

Looking through that window, Kurt remembered everything, and, now, three months after that night, he felt like he was the luckiest person in the whole world.

When Blaine looked at the stars, and then back at his husband, no words were required. Everyone in that room was happy, celebrating, meeting new people, reencountering old friends, but, for Kurt and Blaine, in that moment, nothing else existed. It was them and the stars, the infinite.

Their hands joined together, touching each other was enough. Touching each other meant they were home.


End file.
